mugenlabfandomcom-20200214-history
Reimu Hakurei/RicePigeon's Version
Overview This version of Reimu is a 3-button character who specializes in zoning. Her command inputs utilize charge motions, rather than the standard and commands. The button can be used as a shortcut for her and Dash commands, while can be used as a shortcut for . While she's built as a zoner, the amount of options available to her gives her a very good pressure game against opponents. Moves Normals |command= |damage=20 |prorate=98% |description=Reimu performs a quick horizontal chop with her hand. |cancel= , , + , + , + , , + , + , + , , |image=ReimuRP-5x.png }} |command= |damage=40 |prorate=90% |description=Reimu performs a kick to the opponent's shin. |cancel= , + , + , + , , |image=ReimuRP-5y.png }} |command= |damage=75 |prorate=80% |description=Reimu performs a rising kick above her head. Good for anti-air. |cancel= , |image=ReimuRP-5z.png }} + |damage=20 |block= |prorate=92% |description=Reimu performs a quick grounded kick to the opponent's foot. |cancel= , , + , + , + , , + , + , + , , |image=ReimuRP-2x.png }} + |damage=25 x 2 |block= |prorate=87% x 2 |description=Reimu spins her gohei in front of her for a three-hit low attack. Has good horizontal range. |cancel= , + , + , + , , |image=ReimuRP-2y.png }} |command= + |damage=70 |notes= |prorate=80% |description=Reimu performs a sliding kick, which covers a good distance with plenty of active frames, but unsafe on block. |cancel= , |image=ReimuRP-2z.png |advhit=D }} |command= |damage=30 |requirements= |prorate=85% |description=Similar to her Standing , except faster and in midair. |cancel=AIR , AIR , , |image=ReimuRP-j5x.png }} |damage=25 x 2 |requirements= |block= |prorate=90% x 2 |description=Reimu spins an amulet at the end of her gohei for three hits. Has long active frame duration, good for aerial zoning. |cancel=AIR , , |image=ReimuRP-j5y.png }} |command= |damage=70 |requirements= |prorate=85% |description=Reimu performs a midair horizontal kick to the opponent's midsection. |cancel= , |image=ReimuRP-j5z.png }} Command Attacks or + or or + |notes= |description= }} + or + + |prorate=50% |notes= |block= |description=Reimu grabs her opponent and throws ( ) or kicks (Neutral) them away from her. The opponent can tech out of the first few frames of the grab by pressing + or + , but only if Reimu's grab was not done as a counterhit. |image=ReimuRP-yz.png |caption=Ground Version |advhit=D |advblock=D }} + or + + |prorate=50% |notes= |block= |description=Reimu grabs her opponent and throws them away from her. |image=ReimuRP-jyz.png |caption=Air Version |advhit=D |advblock=D }} |command= + or + |damage=55 |cancel= , |prorate=85% |description=Reimu holds her onusa with both hands before thrusting it forward. Moves Reimu forward a bit. Useful for closing distance while maintaining a horizontal charge. |image=ReimuRP-6x.png }} |command= + |damage=60 |cancel= , |prorate=85% |block= |description=Reimu brings her fist down over her opponent's head. |image=ReimuRP-6y.png }} |command= + |damage=60 |cancel= , |prorate=85% |notes= |description=Reimu hops backward while simultaneously delivering a midair kick. |image=ReimuRP-4y.png }} |command= + |damage=65 |cancel= , |prorate=80% |description=Reimu pokes forward with her gohei. Has a lot of range and knockback, useful for keeping an opponent in a corner. |image=ReimuRP-6z.png }} |command= + |damage=70 |cancel= , |prorate=85% |notes= |description=Reimu rolls on her back before delivering a forceful kick upward with both legs, launching the opponent upward and taking her off the ground. |image=ReimuRP-3z.png |advhit=D }} Specials |command= |damage=50 |prorate=90% |notes= |cancel= |requirements= |description=Reimu tosses out her signature Hakurei Amulet. On the ground, button press determines the projectile speed, while in the air, button press determines the angle of the projectile. |image=ReimuRP-46p.png }} |command= |prorate=85% |notes= |cancel= |requirements= |description=Reimu performs a backflip kick that launches her up into the air. |image=ReimuRP-28p1.png |image2=ReimuRP-28p2.png |advhit=D }} : HA : L : HLA |command= |prorate=85% |notes= Version: |block= : : : |cancel= |requirements= |description=Reimu vanishes, teleporting next to her opponent for a divekick ( ), a sliding kick ( ), or above the opponent and tossing three needle-like projectiles in an arc ( ) |image=ReimuRP-421p1.png |caption=Teleport |image2=ReimuRP-421px.png |caption2= Version |image3=ReimuRP-2z.png |caption3= Version |image4= |caption4= |version= |advhit=D|nextrow= |advhit=D|nextrow= |advhit=-- }} }} }} |command= |damage=25 x 4 |prorate=95% x 4 |notes= |cancel= |requirements= |description=Reimu flips into the air upside down, spinning her gohei above her head for a multi-hit attack while floating forward. The size of the hitbox can cross up opponents, and useful for ending aerial comboes while closing the distance with her opponent. |image=ReimuRP-623.png |caption=Hitbox |advhit=D }} Supers |command= (hold) or (hold) |prorate=92.5% x 10 |notes= |requirements=1000 power. |meter= / |description=Reimu sets a warding charm onto the floor beneath her, causing a pillar of light to erupt around her. |image=ReimuRP-1318p.png |advhit=D }} |command= |prorate=98.26% x 6 |notes= |requirements=1000 power. |meter= / |description=Reimu summons her multi-colored orbs which then home in on her opponent. |image=ReimuRP-4646ppp.png |advhit=D }} |command= or |damage=10 x 45 |prorate=-- }} |notes= |requirements=3000 power. Must be selected at beginning of match. |meter= / |description=Reimu summons 7 yin-yang orbs around her. Each time Reimu successfully connects with a melee attack, an orb will light up. Once all 7 orbs are lit up, Reimu will activate a powerful fullscreen attack once she returns to a grounded idle state. Note that melee attacks that deal multiple hits, such as + , will still only cause 1 orb to light up regardless of how many hits it deals. Due to the startup of the actual attack itself, it is difficult to actually combo into, but it is possible to combo into off of a + attack. |image= |advhit=D }} Melee: |prorate=66% }} |command= or |notes= at point blank range, melee otherwise. |requirements=3000 power. Must be selected at beginning of match. |description=Reimu turns around for a second before perfoming a backflip, similar to her Rain Dance, but then unleashes three exploding talismans, which then trap the opponent as Reimu bombards them with multiple talismans, all before detonating them in a large explosion. This move actually has two different versions depending on the spacing of the attack. The moment Reimu's back is turned, the attack acts as a grounded . If the part of the attack whiffs, the exploding talismans become a hitting melee attack. Note that the variation of this move deals noticeably higher damage than the melee variation, but the latter can be used as a combo ender, unlike the former. Also, like most throws, the variant of this move will always whiff on airborne opponents, while the melee variant can hit airborne opponents. |image=ReimuRP-Level3-2-1.png |image2=ReimuRP-Level3-2-2.png |caption=Hitbox (Throw) |caption2=Hitbox (Melee) |version=Throw|damage=500|meter= |startup=0+1|advhit=D|advblock=D|nextrow= |advhit=D|advblock=-- }} |framenotes=1f Throw, 4f~ Melee }} Category:Touhou Project Character Versions Category:Three Button Characters Category:Charge Characters Category:Characters with Life Values of 1000 to 1049